


Queer Art

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Married Couple, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Niles worries over David's artwork.





	Queer Art

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Frasier nor am I profiting off this.

“Do you find anything queer about David’s drawing?” Niles squints at the stick figures, searching for any worrisome signs, “Does he truly believe grass looks like this?” 

Daphne scans the fridge for free space. The stick figures are getting neater. She actually has hair in this drawing. 

“Last week the grass was purple and green. What's wrong with red and orange? You're worrying about nothing, love.” 

“I asked why the grass had teeth. David said: because it is hungry and we’re supposed to run.” 

She kisses his cheek, gesturing toward an empty space on the fridge. 

“You're worried about nothing.”


End file.
